


Playing in the Big Leagues

by tck489



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tck489/pseuds/tck489
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Face hook up, but the Colonel realizes he's not nearly as experienced as Face is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing in the Big Leagues

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an anonymous prompt at ateam_prompts

_What have I done to deserve him?_

As Hannibal brushed a hand along the lean body curled fast asleep next to him, he couldn't help but think the handsome young man in his bed and the blow he'd just received were too good to be true.

What would Face want with a grey-headed old man who could barely stay conscious long enough after being brought off to return the favor? Surely Face could have his pick of the crop... someone younger with more stamina, more experience and creativity... and it was obvious he had bedded those partners more suited to him before.

Christ, where had the kid _learned_ all that? The things the kid did weren't anything like the back alley sucking and fucking Hannibal'd experienced at his most adventurous moments. There was no textbook for this shit. Face knew tricks you only learned through experience -- a lot of it. And though Face could con his way into making you believe he was the king shit of any and all things, there was no faking that sizzling sensation on the head of his cock when Face first took him in his mouth ( _how the hell had he done that?_ ) That right there had almost brought the affair to a premature end.

Who else had held that intense stare of wide blue eyes while Face contrasted that intensity with tentative, teasing licks on a swelling cock?

Fuck, Hannibal did not want to think about Face's previous and future encounters while he lay next to him. He didn't want to let go of the hot mass of muscle in his arms, but it was criminal to bask in a familiar embrace when it could only be fleeting.

Pulling away from Face, Hannibal sat up against the headboard. Despite Face being more at peace in his post-orgasm snooze than Hannibal, he still let out a little moan at the loss of contact. It didn't matter that it was Hannibal who'd shifted away; it could be anyone. The hands that reached for him were just looking for warmth. The needy unconscious whine just as practiced as the words spewed from his mouth when he laid eyes on Hannibal's cock.

Sure, Hannibal knew he wasn't lacking in the size department, but Face's comment, desperately breathed around the head of his cock, that it was _the biggest thing I've ever seen, boss_ was comically false. Meaningless dirty talk meant to do nothing more than help him harden up.

In denial of the tremor coursing through his hand, he raked it through his hair. He'd fucked this whole relationship up now, knew he never should've rolled into bed with his Lt. no matter how uncomfortable the bulge in his pants got when the exhibitionist kid practically _pranced_ around half dressed.

There was no way Face had been sincere about any of it. There was no way he could've enjoyed the vanilla blow job he hastily received afterward. Face with a spit slicked finger had rubbed his perineum with just the right sensation to make Hannibal explode while holding him deep in his throat. And what had Hannibal done in return? Barely held back his gag reflex and a bit of ball fondling.

He couldn't keep up with the kid tonight, that was for damn sure. How could he possibly keep up with him when Face wanted something more than a suck?

_Who are you kidding? There's not going to be a next time. You've let him down._ Older, wiser -- he was supposed to be the teacher, guiding Face in all aspects of his life. And with a single sex encounter he'd proved himself more than useless, his own image more false than any mask Face had donned for a con.

After all the years of waiting, of envying everyone that caught Face's eye, he'd have to let him go again and that was going to be impossible. Even with Face still clinging to him, Hannibal couldn't stop the montage of images passing through his mind of Face guiding someone else's hands to the back of his head, basking in the sensation of someone else's fingers running through his sweat soaked curls.

Christ, it was too much to bear. He never should've allowed this to happen.


End file.
